Educado y eficiente
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Son conocidos por su meticulosidad pero Alemania e Inglaterra tienen otra faceta que sale a relucir cuando están juntos. Alemania/Inglaterra. Viñeta


**_HETALIA_** **NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

* * *

\- ...convenios y programas que ayuden a la movilidad...

Inglaterra trataba de prestar atención, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero a aquellas horas notaba que sus energías ya empezaban a abandonarlo y no se sentía capaz de concentrarse. La reunión, definitivamente, se estaba alargando demasiado. Consultó su reloj de muñeca y suspiró ruidosamente por la nariz. Después, se cruzó de brazos y decidió que, definitivamente, dejaría el asunto a su ministro; él se daba por vencido: todo lo que quería era volver a casa, cenar y meterse en la cama.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando una mano rozó la suya, apoyada en su pierna. Volvió los ojos hacia su derecha para encontrar a Alemania aparentemente atento a la negociación pero con su brazo escondido bajo la mesa. Inglaterra volvió a mirar a los ministros con cara seria pero, discretamente, estrechó su mano. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en la cara de Alemania.

Permanecieron así durante un par de minutos, simplemente disfrutando del tacto, hasta que Inglaterra, sin desviar la vista de su ministro, deslizó la mano por la pierna de Alemania, presionando en ciertos puntos. Alemania se volvió hacia él, tratando de controlar la sorpresa manteniéndose firme como un alfiler, pero el otro se empezaba a adentrar en cierto terreno. Pensó que Inglaterra lo dejaría, sabiendo lo comprometido de la situación, pero todo lo contrario: cuando se giró discretamente hacia él, notó que aquella expresión no era de satisfacción por el acuerdo al que estaban llegando.

Alemania carraspeó y se puso en pie.

\- Disculpen, caballeros. Tengo que ir al servicio.

\- ¿Hm? Oh, claro. Por supuesto, señor Alemania-asintió el ministro inglés.

Y continuó con su explicación mientras Alemania salía de la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de Inglaterra.

\- ¿Usted qué opina, señor Inglaterra?

\- Me parece estupenda la propuesta del señor ministro-contestó, señalando al representante alemán-, y me gustaría que presentaran unos informes de viabilidad para implantarla pronto.

\- Ya lo tenemos-el ministro rebuscó entre los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y se los tendió a Inglaterra.

Era un tipo previsor, no había duda. Inglaterra les echó un vistazo y se lo pasó a su ministro para que lo estudiara, ya que él sabía más de detalles técnicos que él. Lo único que los distrajo fue que el móvil de Inglaterra, que estaba en silencio sobre la mesa, comenzó a vibrar. Inglaterra lo cogió y le echó un vistazo a la pantalla. Era Alemania.

\- Disculpen-se disculpó ante los señores, poniéndose en pie y descolgando-. América, ¿qué quieres ahora? Espero que sea importante.

Cuando salió y colgó, se encontró con Alemania esperándolo frente a la puerta, con el móvil en la mano, que enseguida se guardó en el bolsillo. La sonrisa que había contenido ahí dentro se ensanchó.

\- Siempre tan impaciente.

\- Me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento-se defendió Inglaterra-. No me importa acudir a reuniones, ya lo sabes, pero si oigo una sola palabra más acerca de tratados y convenios y toda esa burocracia fastidiosa, voy a explotar. Además, fuiste tú quien empezó, con la manita.

\- Sólo pretendía tomarte la mano, nada más. Tenías que jugar a los exploradores...

Inglaterra rió entre dientes.

\- Como si no te gustara...

Era raro ver reír a Alemania pero aquel fue uno de esos momentos e Inglaterra pensó que sólo por eso ya merecieron la pena el muermo y el jet lag.

Miró a su alrededor, hasta cerciorarse de que no había nadie por el pasillo, y se acercó a Alemania para colocar sus manos en sus caderas y darle pequeños besos en el cuello. A Alemania le preocupó al principio que la puerta se abriera y sus ministros los encontraran así o que pasara alguien, pero aquel canalla sabía muy bien qué hacer para derretirlo igual que a un bombón. Si no lo besaba allí mismo, era porque seguía teniendo miedo de algún espectador indeseado.

\- ¿No puedes esperar a...?-preguntó en apenas un susurro.

La única respuesta de Inglaterra fue sacudir ligeramente la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. Alemania apretó los labios y desvió la mirada.

\- ...Yo tampoco...-Alemania apartó a Inglaterra de él y volvió a mirar a su alrededor-. ...Vamos al baño.

Inglaterra se adelantó a él, serenándose y caminando elegantemente como el buen inglés que era. Al verlo alejarse en dirección a los servicios de caballeros, Alemania no pudo evitar pensar divertido en lo poco que se parecía aquel Inglaterra con el que se llevaba a la cama o hablaba a través de una webcam; claro que él ignoraba la opinión que Inglaterra tenía sobre sus prácticas y gustos. Calculó alrededor de un minuto desde que él entrara para seguirlo.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Supongo que GerUk, como se conoce a esta pareja, no es muy habitual, pero la verdad es que es de mis favoritas. Ahí la dejo**


End file.
